


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 4. Sport

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Hermione fait son jogging à Poudlard. Mais très vite, elle tombe nez à nez avec le professeur Snape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 4. Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;D

Comme tous les jours, Hermione faisait son jogging dans le gigantesque parc de Poudlard, au lever du jour, avant que les cours ne commencent.

Ce matin-là, elle ne dérogea pas à son habitude, bien que la température fut glaciale et que rayons du soleil peinaient à traverser l'épaisse chape de brouillard qui s'était abattue sur l'école de sorcellerie.

Hermione, trempée de sueur et grelottant de froid, s'activait néanmoins à rentrer le plus vite possible au château, afin de se réchauffer dans sa salle commune. Mais elle ne voyait pas à trois pas devant elle, à cause de ce brouillard à couper au couteau. Soudain, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre des grandes portes d'entrée, elle percuta un imposant obstacle.

Ledit obstacle grogna de mécontentement.

\- Granger, faites attention où vous allez !

Avec horreur, Hermione reconnut la voix lente et profonde de Severus Rogue.

\- Je... je suis désolée, professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de contourner le Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci s'évertua pourtant à lui couper la route.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le parc à cette heure très matinale, avec un tel brouillard et une température proche de 0°C ? la questionna son professeur.

\- Je suis allée courir, comme tous les matins, monsieur.

\- Même par ce temps ? fit Rogue, apparemment surpris.

Hermione acquiesça vivement.

Rogue soupira avec lassitude, ce qui étonna la jeune Gryffondor, puis lui dit quelque chose qui la surprit encore plus.

\- Rentrez à l'intérieur, miss Granger, je ne tiens pas à vous voir à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine à cause d'une pneumonie.

L'élève fixa son professeur avec incrédulité.

\- Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre, ajouta le Serpentard.

Un ordre auquel Hermione s'empressa d'obéir, avec le plus grand soulagement, même si elle resta perplexe toute la journée qui suivit ce drôle d'échange.


End file.
